Opposite of what you think
by BlackCrowWhiteRaven
Summary: If you get what you want, would you ever want to go back your old life again? Don't regret until you lose someone important in your life. (Reverse meet Original! A lot of ships! Mainly bbrae:) Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 0:Accidents always happened

Hi, guys! First fic that I write, also I'm not a native English speaker, so I might made a lot of stupid mistakes. I hope you can tell me and help me get better at writing:)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!(crying and screaming constantly)**

* * *

Chapter 0: Accidents always happened

(In Dimension E005)

"Now who are we dealing this time, Robin? It's better not be Doctor Light." Asked Raven.

"Well, Rae. I've found something unusual about the ware houses," Said Robin, "according to some witnesses, somebody has been using the ware house to store recently."

"Isn't the ware houses for storing things? Why are they unusual?" Starfire questioned.

"Mmm, I'm talking about the abandoned ware house, it's far from city and our reach, something bad might be hiding there." Robin answered.

"Do you think it is related to Slade's unusual move? I mean he has gone for a while, there are pretty much nothing about him lately." Beast Boy suggested.

"Come on, BB. What could Slade be hiding from us? He is always hiding and pretend to be mysterious!"

(Awkward Quietness...)

Sighing, Raven shrugged her shoulder and said,"Come on, you guys are no fun, I'm just trying to break the ice! What I really mean is that Slade is a master of disguise, there is no way he left any traces..."

"Unless he wants us to!" Starfire thumped the table which broke immediately.

"Jeez, calm down Star. It's not like the end of the world." Robin patted on Starfire's shoulder.

"It's just...I'm," She sighed and said, "He's always after you, Robin. I'm worried that he might have another evil plan and our team fail apart again."

"Speaking of the whole team, where is Cyborg?" Beast Boy interrupted as he pushed up his glasses.

"I thought you might know the answer, BB, since you always hang out with him." Raven giggled.

"STOP CALLING ME BB, OKAY! I have no clue about him." Beast Boy replied angrily.

"You are still so adorable when you got mad BB!" Smiling, Raven poked his face, which he annoyingly turned his head.

The sound of entry door made Them turned around and they found Cyborg who as always holding tools for gardening and covered with dirt.

"Yo, guys! You are all here!" Cyborg said. "What have I be missing?"

"Na, we are just disguising about the weird ware house that somebody had told us." Raven replied, "Ahem, maybe you can explain how you got this messy again?"

"Oh I knew you would ask Rae Rae."said Cyborg with excitement, "I've found another very rare plant in the shop and it's called Kadupul from Sri Lanka. I've spent the whole morning moving and planting."

"Okay, okay, enough talk for horticulture, I think we should..."

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Star, I guess your lecture will have to wait." Robin said,"Where is it any way?"

"It's the ware house!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO!"Starfire shouted as she flew off.

_(a few minutes later)_

"Now we've arrived here. Who..."

"Look who's here? The mighty titans." "Brother Blood, Doctor Light, Warp, Mad Mod and Adonis? Are you having an afternoon tea party here?" Raven mocked, "You know you pick the wrong position."

"Oh, sweet Raven, indeed we are, and just waiting for you to arrive." Adonis walked up and tried to grab her arm, but was slapped by Beast Boy.

"Hey, back off you blaster.""Well, well, how unmannered children you are," Mad Mod grinned, "guess we have to teach them a lesson, don't we?"

"I think you're the one who needs a lesson," said Robin, "Titans Go!"

They started fighting immediately, but after a moment, Raven found out that she followed Doctor Light into a mysterious room and was separated from others.

"Well, our plan seem work, your teammates don't suspect your absence." said Doctor Light as he walked to something cover with a huge clothes which surprisingly was hard to recognized.

"Why do you want me to separate from my friends? Wanna 1v1? I bet you're gonna lose badly." Raven confidently folded her arms.

"I have no interest in meeting your creepy magic!" Doctor Light's shiver made Raven laughed a bit. "But I want to show you something you might be interested." He pulled the clothes off the object which turned out to be a portal.

"A portal? What do you and your fellows want?" Raven questioned.

"We've heard that from an opposite dimension, you'll get things you want but can't get here." "Well, that's true." "Indeed, we all want that or those things, but leaving this place will made the Titans have much easy time, so..." "You want me to go and help you get what you want? You know be fond of lights doesn't mean you're bright." "You will certainly bringing things we want." It's weird that he's not piss off by Raven's words because normally he would and messed up his business.

"I'm not going to set my foot into that." "Oh, you will. We just need to make you choose between something...Have fun in another dimension, I will miss you." "Ha?" He disappeared in the dark and suddenly the portal lit up and started to suck things inside itself. Papers and abandon boxes are flying everywhere.

Now Raven barely managed to hold a pillar, thinking _"_ _Well, what a wonderful day it is!"_ Through the howling wind, she could heard some beeping noise from behind. When she turned her head with difficulty, she blurry saw a bomb like thing flashing red lights. _"_ _Dang_ _it, it's close to the portal! Now I have_ _choose between let go and disarmed the bomb or keep holding until it exploded._ _"_

"Raven, can you see me?" Robin shouted. "Hang on, we are coming!"

"WHAT?!NO! What are you doing?" Raven yelled back.

"Friends don't worry, we are going to get you out!" Starfire shouted back.

Raven could see that they are forming a rope. (get that? they hold on each other to get near to Raven. I don't know how to say that naively, sorry) However her mind are still wandering between her choices. _"_ _What could I do? What should I do?"_

As time tickle by, Raven felt she couldn't held on any longer. Just at this time, a hand was reaching toward her. "Hurry up, Raven." said Beast Boy in a worried tone.

Looking back and forth again, Raven finally made up her mind.

"Sorry, guys." she whispered as she let go of herself. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The bomb torn apart in a flash of light, and the portal stopped working. Everyone are here, everyone except Raven.

Oh, no.

* * *

Yeah, accidents always happened.

In case you might asked, this dimension E005(/2003) is the reverse of the orginal Titans (but they are good, bad sides are on dimension-2003)

Characters here are opposite personalities (like Raven is out-going etc.)

Outfit also changed, I will draw them out(and you have to bear my poor drawing:()

There are a lot need to explain, check me out on Tumblr:

.com

or

.com

where our reverse rae-rae will help you out!

Enjoy

-BlackCrowWhiteRaven


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome to Wonderland

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

You guys are actually reading, leaving comments and even following my story! I'm sooo grateful and I will try to made time and keep writing:)

* * *

Reply to reviews:

 **Dark Azarathian: I'm glad that you like my script:) Thank you! I'm not from Sri Lanka but I always want to go to Sri Lanka for a vacation. I live in Asia though, so technically we are in the same zone. I wrote the flower for special reason, you'll find out later**

 **kingdimheartsz: Thank you for following and liking my story!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans! It's such a tragic truth ;(

* * *

Chapter 1:Welcome to Wonderland

Pain, the first thing Raven felt in her brain when she slowly woke up from unconsenis. She tried to remember what had happened before she passed out and the things she remembered are the howling wind, too bright light and someone shouting something like her name. It was all fizzy but only one sentence which she could clearly remembered – _You will certainly bringing things we want._ What things? Why would I?

Raven still remembered her life in Azarath, her mentor and guardian Azar had forced her to read all the books in the library which contains at least millions of them. Though her reading speed and learning ability are better than normal people, she didn't – and doesn't – like the atmosphere of quietness, which reminded her some bad memories. So she sometimes read carelessly and did something like singing at the same time. However, the opposite dimension is one of the materials she didn't skipped. In the book of dimensions, it explained that everyone could find something or somebody that they always longing for here because it's the opposite of what they have in their world(things they don't want). She has been fascinated what the opposite world is like but she did not expected that she would arrived in this way.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, scenes were blurry at first, but soon everything came clear. The portal had led her to a dim cul-de-sac, with those papers and boxes. It must be dawn because she could thin light sneak around the corner.

She tried to move her body which triggered a wave of pain. Falling on the boxes might have hurt her somewhere. It's a good thing that she has something like Hermione Granger's beaded handbag that could contain a lot of handy things such as hologram ring, fake ID card, money etc. However, she was stuck in the boxes and had no strength to heal herself. After many times of trying, Raven finally crawled out of the box maze and sat on the ground. Despite of running out of power, she started to meditate which she didn't do this since last time the team are trapped in a blizzard.

Feeling the strength was coming back, Raven healed herself and get up. Then, she opened the bag and searched for the hologram ring because she knew that it's better not interrupting this world's her, so she needed some disguise. She put on the ring and took out the mirror to see if she had changed. Her purple, middle-length hair had turned black, along with her eyes. Her pale skin had turned into normal white color. Then she put on a plain blue T-shirt and a white skirt. (Clothes she normally wear when off-mission)

When everything is done, she carefully walked out of the dark and walked into bright light. Things here look pretty much the same, tall buildings, busy traffic, people who live happily in the Jump City. Raven started to wondered where the opposite are, maybe it just transported her to another place in her dimension. She took out her communicator in order to connect any of her teammate, but it failed by showing that signals aren't reachable.

" _Great, now I'm really in the opposite dimension and have no idea how I can go back."_ She thought. _"Well, I guess the first thing to do is find a place to stay and find something to eat."_

"Here is your room card, Miss Roth. If you want to explore our city, take a tourist guide brochure over here!" "Thanks, Emily! I'll keep that in mind" Raven, or we could say Rachel smiled at the receptionist Emily as she walked out of the hotel. A quick skim at the brochure, she knew that even the restaurants are the same here. _"Mhm, I hope that the chef here are same as well."_ With no doubt, she headed straight to the pizza shop that she and others usually or we say always have lunch or snack.

As soon as she arrived at the pizza shop, she noticed that it's absolutely crowded – much more crowded then before. After she said her order, she asked the employee, "May I ask why there are so many people here?" "Ahh, you must be new here." _"Actually I'm not."_ "But you must know The Titans, right?" "Well, I'm not a frog in a well. Everyone heard of them." Rachel replied as she rolling her eyes. "Oh, well. They have lunch here which attract a lot of fans to coming here and ask for autographies of them." _"Well, that's why Star prefers take-away than eating here recently."_ Raven thought.

Starfire in her world doesn't like a lot of attention, because she is sort of social phobia, but she needs quietness and time to think about the cases and chatting with us. Raven herself certainly doesn't mind fans asking her signature or take a picture with her, but she do has to agree to Star that lunch is not a good time for interruption.

After getting her order, she squeezed through the crowd to the second floor and managed to find a seat. While she was eating her pizza, she looked at the place where they usually seat but her view was blocked by the crowd of fans. Strangely, it's much quiet here. _"Mmm, I guess nobody has that courage to even speak to them. Looking at them already makes them feel excited and satisfied."_ Finished the last slice of her pizza, she suddenly wondered, _"What do Titans here look like? There gonna be some differences in this world. I mean I'll look at them, it certainly won't disturbed them and me."_ She started to squeezed through the crowd again to get a better view. Finally, Rachel made to the front but she was tripped by someone's foot and fell right onto the space between the team and the crowd. She didn't dare to look up because she knew that all of people were staring at her, including the Titans.

 _Oh, no._

* * *

That's awkward, isn't it?

Finally, there is Chapter 1. I hope you guys like this:) There are a lot of questions. What happened in both world? What's the things that they want? And how on earth will our Rae-Rae (Rach) go back to her own world? Wait to find out!

PS: About their age, (both) Raven is 18, Robin is 18, Cyborg is 19, Starfire is 18 and BB is 16.


End file.
